


By the torch of the spoken word

by RandomK



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Tarzan - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, she is a story teller, they are explorers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: Wendy as Tarzan’s mother
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	By the torch of the spoken word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsNeedSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNeedSleep/gifts).



> “All great movements are popular movements. They are the volcanic eruptions of human passions and emotions, stirred into activity by the ruthless Goddess of Distress or by the torch of the spoken word cast into the midst of the people.”

There is nothing in the world, comparable to flying. A buzz in your bones, a distance from gravity, the sensation of the stars singing above you.   
  
She won't be close to touching the stars again, but there are other ways to remember.   
  
Astronomy. Learning the stars, and their paths through the sky. The world is so much bigger, than she ever imagined it to be when looking down from the sky.    
  
There is so much she hasn't seen in the world she lives in. Savannas, deserts, jungles, just the types of forests out there are stunning in variety.    
  
She thinks about rain forests, and wonders how they compare to being in pine forests of Neverland   
  
She wasn't expecting where these thoughts would take her. She has, perhaps gained a taste for adventure after having her own.   
  
The smell of the ocean and the wind tangling up her hair bring back memories.    
She holds out her arms, closes her eyes, and for a moment it feels a bit like flying.   
  
"I have an Idea." a voice comments beside her ear. She startles, and glares at him disapproving. "You have to promise not to tell on me first."   
  
He takes her hand, and leads her up the mast. He's clearly startled at how fast she is climbing, but gets over it quickly enough, and challenges her to a race. He's fast, and when they get up their muscles are burning, and they are both laughing.    
  
The wind up here is fierce ,cold, and loud. Wendy is unconcerned. She knows how to deal with the wind.    
  
He sits down, while she stands in the wind with her arms out, and remembers flying.    
  
He talks about his first time sailing, and that turns to his travels. She tells him about Neverland in exchange.    
  
"I've heard and seen a lot of fantastic things in my life, but I've never heard a storyteller quite like you. You must have more adventures to tell. Come now, don't hold out on me."   
  
She laughs and admits that she is headed on another adventure now.   
  
"Well then madame. Be sure to tell me about it on your way back."   
  
She promises she will, and ended up writing him quite a lot of letters (more than she expected to write, she has to buy more paper), and he replies with stories of his own.    
  
She always finds herself with her journal, thinking about how she once would have told that to her brothers or anyone else. She always tells him now.    
  
One day, he asks where she wanted to go the most. She tells him she wants to be in a cloud.   
  
The next year He tells her about an expedition to a cloud forest. He makes a proposal to travel to the clouds together. He asks her to go on more adventures after that. 

She says yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Eclipse


End file.
